Nightmare
by Fushi-Sashimi
Summary: Yes fujoshis out there, calm your titties. It's another SHIZAYA fanfiction. This time, it's about Shizuo and Izaya having the same incessant nightmares which leads to yes you guessed it, SMUT ! Well in the later parts of course. It's my first fanfiction so please review! Rated M for later parts
1. Strings of Fate

_Yo minna-san~~ This is my first fanfiction so don't hate me... I'm still new to this so I hope you guys will review my work~! Really looking forward to writing more fanfictions for you guys~! This one is about Shizuo and Izaya having the same nightmare, leading them to unfortunate events and of course smutttt in the later parts~_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the series or any of the characters. Really wish I did though, then real yaoi would happen -drools- Anyways, ENJOY MY BEAUTIFUL FUJOSHIS OUT THERE!_

_Chapter 1: Strings of Fate_

_"You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare."_

* * *

_SHIZUO_

"What the..."

Shizuo could only stare at the sight before him, the colour of his face draining in bewilderment and shock. His frame trembled though stayed in place as he took a second look at the situation before him.

There the informant laid, crushed by a construction beam that was dangling from an unattended crane in an abandoned building. Blood splattered the graveled ground as the bright liquid continued to trickle further away from the male's body. He could still see Izaya breath in choked pants as he mourned in protest at the beam crushing his lower extremities. Shizuo could see the male calling out to him, shouting and gesturing with his good arm to get attention and though there was a numbing buzz in his ears, he couldn't comprehend what the other was trying to say.

As soon as his legs had the strength to run, he sprinted towards the wounded man for aid, everything around him faded to nothingness and only the vision of Izaya bleeding to his death was before him.

"Shit! Izaya..!"

His eyes begrudgingly opened in half-mast to look at the clock placed on the wall reading 3 o'clock in the morning. He groaned, messing his hair in frustration as he reluctantly got up from his bed. His hands automatically reaching a pack of cigarettes as he made his way to the balcony of his home. It used to be easy to brush off dreams like that but it was difficult for a blond to sleep after a nightmare like that. Shizuo didn't know when it had started, but night after night, nightmares of the same sense haunted him in his sleep. And as always, the flea just had to die in front of him.

He sighed, lighting his cigarette as he took a long drag from it. Whether the informant would believe him or not, he needed to talk to Izaya about this, the sooner the better. No wait.. That would be impossible. Judging from past experience, talking to him would prove futile. Guess his only option was to discuss his problem with Shinra.

_IZAYA_

Several thoughts ran through Izaya's head simultaneously as he stared at the man before him. 'Now's a pretty good time to kill him..' was of course the first thought to cross the protozoan's mind. If it was anyone else, the "normal" thoughts would've instantly prevailed after seeing a man covered in blood and in need of help. Seeing the grin on that protozoan's face didn't help either.

Crimson eyes finally closed, as if accepting whatever fate Shizuo was about to grant him. Izaya took in a deep breath as if to sigh, but instead, coughs resonated throughout the room. He tried to take in whatever oxygen he could while instinctively attempting to move his limbs under the pressure of the construction beam but to no avail. His body was numb as ever, his body frail under the metal that slumped his body down.

The grin fell. "The hell? You want to die?" The bodyguard nearly spat at him, roughly grabbing his shoulder to stop him from moving. Despite the wave of pain that swept through his bruised shoulder, the informant suddenly relaxed, his breathing returning to the quiet slow rhythm, his vision blurring out as he slowly lost conscious. Izaya remained where he was, lost somewhere in his own mind, unknowingly letting life slowly slip away from him.

Izaya jolted from his sleep, beads of perspiration trickled down his neck as he held his head. _What a nightmare!_ He didn't expect to die like that... It didn't help that the nightmare happened so very often. This was bad.. The whole idea was absurd. Him being crushed by something and his only options of help was that protozoan? This was truly ridiculous! Sighing, he looked towards the wall clock.

"Ahh.. It's only three in the morning..?" He groaned in displeasure and shifted to the edge of the bed. Sleep deprived and incessant nightmares, could his day get any better? Staring at his reflection, he had a good laugh at how hideous he looked. Shades of grey coloured the bottom of his eyes, his face lacked the radiance he used to have. Was this God's retribution from having too much fun with humans? Ahh, this was the worst, his health was being affected terribly by something so miscellaneous.

He needed to eradicate these nightmares, more importantly, who would believe this whimsical dream of his? Letting out a heavy sigh, he fell back against the comfort of his bed and stared at the dull ceiling before him.

"Guess it's time to pay Shinra a visit"

* * *

_Izaya: Why Fushi-Sashimi? Why do you do this to me?_

_Shizuo: Tch.. Why do I have to have the same dream as that flea?_

_Fushi-Sashimi: *nervous laughter* Calm down guys, it's only a story plus you'll become good friends after this..._

_Shizuo & Izaya: *death glares Fushi-Sashimi* There's no fucking way that's happening.._

_Fushi-Sashimi: *mumbles* Yes there is... _

_Hope you guys liked it~~ REVIEW and I promise new chapters~ _


	2. Unfortunate Encounter

_And so I decided to update a new chapter because I had nothing to do xD This chapter will be their first meeting -evil grin- NO NO NO smut yet but it will happen... soon. Ugh I'm so hungry I feel like eating chips but sdjkvhjkbgjska ANWAYS, I've decided to let them meet each other first at Izaya's apartment first to spice things up before they meet Mr. Crazy Doctor Shinra due to Shizuo thinking Izaya, the smarty-pants can solve his problems since he keeps appearing in his dreams._

_Thank you for reading my fanfiction guys~ I reallly appreciate it from the bottom of my heart. FUSHI-SASHIMI LOVES YOU ALL. -blows flying kisses in all directions-_

_Chapter 2: Unfortunate Encounter_

_"Do you think it was fate that led me to you?"_

* * *

_SHIZUO_

Shizuo tried to convince himself to sleep but there was no avail. Even after finishing a stick from his pack, the blond continued to pace around his bedroom as if waiting for a miracle to happen to answer his impending questions.

Just..Why him? Why did he have to dream such things? And of all people, why did it have to be the louse?

He took in a shaky breath as he glanced over at the clock once more. It was now 5 in the morning. The blond had wasted almost 2 hours worrying over an illusion that his mind had created for him numerous times. This really wasn't a usual habit for Shizuo to be concerned by something so trivial, but the dreams that carried on haunting him was beginning to give him a bad vibe. Were premonitions always this persistent?

5.30 a.m..

"Arghh I blame that flea for making me like this.. I could kill him for being such an annoying louse and appearing in my dreams night after night." When logic refused to explain his situation, the bodyguard had no other options but to blame it on the informant. He always had and always will. Anything that didn't make sense always ended up being Izaya's fault in Shizuo's thinking. Maybe it's best to give him a piece of his mind. Yes, Shizuo was furious but he wasn't sure why. Everytime the thought of the flea having something to do with something unpleasant, he would get agitated and the thought of murdering the ravenette became stronger.

Without hesitation, Shizuo stormed out of the house and decided to pay the informant a little visit, unconscious that the informant was going through the same predicament as he is.

_IZAYA_

The thoughts of his imminent death were still swimming in the deep recesses of his mind, preventing him from even catching a glimpse of rest. This might sound insane to anybody about the thought of Izaya dieing but it wasn't really a joke to dream about one's death. Nobody wants to die. Not even Izaya Orihara..

Holding his head in his hands, Izaya desperately tried to shut the thoughts off. Hours passed but events from the nightmare kept replaying over and over again, constantly reminding him about his horrible death.

'It felt so real..'

In the last desperate attempt to forget his nightmare, Izaya decided to immerse himself in his job. He walked over to his office and switched on his computer but to his disappointment, the lack of concentration led him to stare blankly at the monitor, his mind focused on something else.

He needed something else. Some sort of distraction that would make him forget everything.. He sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose. Just how long more could he maintain his sanity? In actual fact, he was already starting to doubt his sanity due to his deprivation of sleep and the incessant whimsical dream he kept on having.

_SHIZUO_

He gazed up at the apartment, squinting his eyes as the first rays of the sun flashed his eyes. The informant should be up at this hour now, right? He sighed once more, entering the premises of the apartment. He knew he had come here to blame his foreboding nightmares on the informant but it was illogical when he calmed down and thought about it as he made a bee-line to the elevator. Since he was already here, he might as well ask the know-it-all informant about the problems he was facing and undoubtedly, though he was a bastard that loved acting all high and mighty, Shizuo couldn't deny that he was smart. Too smart for his own good.

The blond recollected his thoughts as the contraption ascended to the other's floor. It was the first time he went over to the flea's apartment without the thought of actually wanting to murder him. He laughed half-heartedly when he thought of how Izaya would react to his situation. Would he laugh at his petty nightmare and make snide remarks about it? Either way, he felt a need to talk about it to the informant. Feeling a bad premonition, he just couldn't let the matter slide.

As the doors of the elevator opened, Shizuo calmly stalked towards the the male's front door. There was a slight hesitation but he knocked on the door, waiting in anticipation for the door to open up for him. It was a strange feeling to not knock down his door for once but this time, he was going to be a little more courteous, knowing that he planned to get answers from the informant.

_IZAYA_

Izaya was about ready to visit the underground doctor to check up on his condition. Throwing on his favourite fur-trimmed jacket, he made little effort to look his best knowing he was already looking as hideous as he could be.

Izaya had already given up all hopes of heading back to bed and even sleeping pills wouldn't work. He looked like a game addict who stayed up playing online games all night. 'How delightful..' He hated this so so much and if he could, he would ask Shinra to put him on drugs so he could knock out for a whole day straight.

It wasn't till then that he heard the door knock. Wait a minute.. Who would come to visit him at such an hour..? He let out a relieved sigh when he thought maybe, just maybe, the person behind the door could relieve him from the miserable state for him but what waited for him behind the door was probably the last thing he wanted to look forward to.

He swung the door open and the first reaction when he saw the blond was to quickly shut the door again. It was the last person he wanted to see after all that happened. The man that haunted his dreams night after night was here in his apartment, paying him a visit?! What kind of joke is this?

To make sure he wasn't seeing things, he opened the door once again and this time, he was sure that it wasn't an illusion. It was definitely the protozoan. Rooted to the ground and widening his eyes in shock, Izaya only managed to spout out one question.

"Shizu-chan.. What the hell are you doing in my apartment...?"

* * *

_Shizuo: Why didn't you let me break down the door?!_

_Fushi-Sashimi: W-well.. I just thought you could be nicer to Izaya-san.._

_Izaya: Oh Fushi-chan~ You're just so sweet~ You're my favourite human_

_Shizuo: Fuck you Izaya. Just go and die like in the nightmare!_

_Izaya: I'm immortal Shizu-chan~ Oh and lovely humans out there, please do review and make Fushi-chan happy. I'll love you too if you do~ _

_Fushi-Sashimi: Arigatou Izaya-san~ Like he said, reviews please~! _


	3. Confessions

_Muahahahaha. Yes I've managed to type up another chapter. Don't you just love me? Just kidding. But you do, right..? -convinces self that she's loved- _

_What to expect in the next few chapters: Shinra's debut~ Yes that crazy doctor is going to draw them closer. Fufufufu~_

_Chapter 3: Confessions_

_"I have a confession to make..."_

* * *

_SHIZUO_

Shizuo could sense a great confusion on the male's part. Of course, anyone would be if their mortal enemy started knocking at their front door instead of knocking them down.

"We need to talk.."

Before the informant could retort, the blond helped himself to the male's couch, sitting down in an uncharacteristically calm manner. His elbows rested above his knees as his hands entwined together before his lips, reminiscing every nightmare that had passed his mind for the last several days.

"Look flea, what I'm about to tell you is important and hell if you laugh, I'll kill you."

His eyes glanced from Izaya to another part of the room before facing the other again.

"For the past few days, I keep having this dream.. It's no ordinary dream because every single one of them had the same ending and after the dream I had today, I decided to come to tell you about it.."

He took a deep breath, staring at the informant for a few silent seconds before speaking once more "I saw your death in my dreams. Every single one, you were struggling for your life until you couldn't move anymore. I don't fucking know why but I thought it would be important to talk to you about this damn nightmare if it kept bugging me like this..."

_IZAYA_

Izaya eyed the other as he welcomed himself into his humble abode as if it was the most natural thing to do. No form of greetings, no apology for intruding his home? He should have expected that from such a brute. He was about to slide a snide remark for the rudeness displayed but after scrutinizing Shizuo's posture and tone in his voice, he swallowed his remarks. He looked dead serious..

There was something on his mind and having to come to his enemy's house to talk about it was a big deal. Whatever it was, Izaya would have to put aside his hatred for the man and listened to what he had to say. Izaya took a seat on the couch, maintaining his distance just in case but he took in every word the blond said, only to find himself feeling a sense of nostalgia and shock, both at the same time, as Shizuo continued his monologue of the weird dreams he had every night.

He wasn't the only one..? Shizuo was having similar dreams..? What does it mean..? Was there a hidden message from some supernatural being..? No.. wait.. that's impossible. Izaya's mind raised a million questions but none he could answer. Just what was going on..?

This was definitely some sort of ominous premonition and he could feel it. The creepiness of facing his own death crept under his skin and sent shivers down his spine. He looked at the other to make sure this wasn't just a prank but he was dead serious and they had a serious problem on their hands. He knew he had to tell Shizuo that he faced the same recurring nightmares too. After all, knowing he wasn't the only one gave him some sort of relief but he was still worried about the reason behind the recurring nightmares. They say dreams can predict your future and if it was real in his case, Izaya Orihara's existence would really be erased from the face of this Earth.

Crimson eyes locked on Shizuo's auburn ones.

"Shizu-chan... I have a confession to make..."

* * *

_Izaya: Shizu-chan, I have a confession to make..._

_Fushi-Sashimi: *doki doki* He's going to confess his love... _

_Shizuo: What the fuck do you want, flea?_

_Izaya: -looks away- I... _

_Shizuo: *gulps*_

_Izaya: I think you should wear some pants_

_Shizuo: -looks down- Fuck Izaya, why did you have to tear my pants off? -chases after him- I"M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU! IZAAAAYAAA!_

_Izaya: Whoops~ -grins and runs away-_

_Fushi-Sashimi: -sobs and holds up sign- 'Please review. It'd make me happy.' _


	4. Solutions

_I admit this isn't the best chapter and probably the most boooorrrring but yea they're finally off to Shinra's~~ _

_Be patient with me and I promise good smut. REVIEWS PLEASE~!_

_Chapter 4: Solutions_

_"My problem is yours as well.. So let's solve it together..?"_

* * *

_"I have a confession to make..."_

_"I've been having similar nightmares..."_

_SHIZUO_

His eyes widened at the informant's own confession. So he wasn't the only one who's been having these pesky nightmares? Now this could really be a problem.

"You think?" He sighed, slumping back on the male's couch. Sleep deprivation wasn't good for the blond, it only made him agitated at work and at anyone who tried to get in his way. Though Shizuo was willing to set aside that edgy attitude of his if it meant he'll be able to sleep soundly again. He stared up the seemingly endless white ceiling, propping himself to sit correctly on the couch. "If those damned forsaken dreams are telling us something, then what the hell is it?"

Groaning, he stood up from his seat, feeling the need to pace around the room in contemplation. "If it's telling us you're gonna die soon while I'm gonna be the witness, then that feels like complete bullshit to me. And If it is true, I've been trying to get you drop dead for years, why the fuck does a dream suddenly decides how to end your life!?"

His emotions got the best of him as his fist suddenly came in contact to the nearest wall, leaving the evidence of his frustration on the unfortunate structure.

_IZAYA_

Izaya widened his eyes in terror seeing the damage done to his wall. Ahh he had to get that fix soon. He hated to see his house being damaged by someone he hated very much himself. The last time he was here, his couch was thrown out of the window. He took in a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. He exhaled and looked at Shizuo. The other way was to try and calm this beast and figure out together what this dream meant. I mean sure nightmares were normal but two people having the same recurring nightmares were not. He walked over to where the taller male stood and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down Shizu-chan... I'm just as pissed as you are but violence won't solve anything." He sighed again and gave him a smile. "Let's figure this out together ok..?"

_SHIZUO_

Shizuo slowly pulled away his hands from the unadulterated destruction he had done to the wall, examining his hands as the debris that clung on to his knuckles fell down from checking any scratches or injuries.

"Don't fucking touch me.." he growled lowly, brushing off the other's hand away as he leaned besides the damaged structure, pocketing his hands in an irritated manner.

"..Well, you're right about the violence part." he muttered after temper in his emotions lowered " Dreams tend to have hidden meanings behind them, right? Though how the hell are we going to figure this out on our own?"

Sighing wearily, he pushed back the front of his hair in thought. "Got any friends of yours who you think that might help us?"

_IZAYA_

Friends..? He never had any to begin with. Izaya had always been a lonely person. Not that he felt lonely, he just never found anyone worthy of becoming his friend though the closest thing to a friend would be Shinra.

He was maybe the only human he trusted enough to tell his secrets to. Shizuo wasn't really the person he would expect to cooperate with but he had no choice. For god's sake, he saw his death and it wasn't a pretty one either. How he got into that situation wasn't vividly shown in his dream. Shizuo could have thrown that metal pole on him but then again that possibility was limited. Shizuo looked a bit lost in the dream.

He sighed and slipped his hands into his pockets "Guess its Shinra's then. You don't mind him right? After all he is one weird doctor. He might know what's going on with the both of us."

It seemed like it was going to be a long day and having to spend the first few hours of it with the brute of Ikebukuro wasn't his best option but the nightmares had to end and he needed to know how to. He was desperate to get a good night's sleep and whatever means were used wouldn't matter as long as the nightmares ended.

_SHIZUO_

Shizuo had a certain animosity to the brunette for trying to dissect him while he was still asking to treat his injuries a few days ago, but still, the man was the only one who he trusted to check up on him other than himself and Kasuka. Plus, Shinra might know something about this and Shizuo was willing to take this chance presented to him for sole purpose of getting his sleeping habits back to the way it usually was.

He stared at the destruction before sighing, pushing himself off the wall as he stood in front of the informant. "Mn, might as well get this over with.."

Izaya might be the last person he wanted to deal with this kind of situation though that was an impossibility that Shizuo knew, primarily because the louse had some involvement in to this. He allowed the informant to go first as he followed a few steps behind, closing the door to the other's apartment as they made their trip to a certain underground doctor. Just because they both had a common dilemma doesn't automatically they'll be close to each other. The louse is still the louse no matter what.

_IZAYA_

Izaya glanced at the damaged infrastructure for a moment before forgetting it even happened. He had no time to be dawdling around and thinking about unnecessary things at the moment. Normally, Izaya would probably start coming after Shizuo flicking his knife about and scarring Shizuo but he couldn't care less. He didn't have the mood nor energy to be doing that right now. He slipped on his fur jacket and headed out towards Shinra's in hopes that a solution might be available to eradicate their nightmare 'problem'.

Once there, Izaya ringed the doorbell and the door soon opened only to find a figure in black spandex greet them. "We're here to see Shinra" Celty did look surprised seeing the pair not having a go at each other but Izaya brushed her aside saving the questions for later. He couldn't waste his time answering the questions when he would rather be sleeping.

* * *

_Shizuo: *shivers* I don't like Shinra.. He's always insisting on dissecting me.._

_Izaya: Ohmy~ That's be fun to watch._

_Shizuo: You sick bastard. -glares-_

_Izaya: You know it Shizu-chan~ _

_Fushi-Sashimi: Just ignore them and review :D _


	5. Experiment

_A new update~~ Time for the experiments to begin. Kufufufufufu~ Thanks so much for reading this fanfic. You have al my gratitude~! For that, I'll spread Izaya's love everywhere. HITORABU~!_

_Here's to all beautiful fujoshis out there~ And the guys who love yaoi as well~ Have fun reading~!_

_Chapter 5: Experiment_

_"Will this really help us...?"_

* * *

_SHIZUO_

Shizuo nodded in acknowledgement at the dullahan as he continued to trail behind the informant, catching sight of the astonished-looking young brunette who was peeking his head out of one of the rooms. The man must have been perplexed of the idea of having the two mortal enemies standing in the same room together without getting in each other's throats. Though the blond was unfazed of the fact of having Izaya in front of him, Shizuo was starting to get agitated on having the other stared like a dumbfounded idiot.

"We need to tell you something.." if his voice hindered a slightly irritated tone, watching in silence as Shinra directed them to take seat on the couch while waiting for a couple more minutes. Minutes seemed hours for the blond, impatiently sitting on the couch within a safe distance from the flea as Shinra finally stood in front of them. "So what seems to be the problem?" The brunette chirped out.

_IZAYA_

Izaya sat quite a distance from the blond knowing fair well that anything he said or did could agitate him. He wasn't looking for a fight, especially not now. Izaya crossed his legs and placed his hands on his knee. "Well... It seems that me and Shizu-chan have been having the same recurring nightmares and in every nightmare, I seem to.." Izaya cleared his throat and glanced over at the brunette "Die.."

Izaya felt his heart skipped a beat as he mentioned the last word. Sure he liked to think he was immortal but that was just an illusion of the mind. He was human no doubt and there was no way that humans weren't afraid of seeing their own death. Izaya was afraid of that too. After all, he was only human though he often suggested he was not. Izaya stared at the doctor dead on feeling the need to be serious in case Shinra took this as a joke. He didn't have time to play games nor did he come here for a chit-chat session.

"So, is there any way to stop these nightmares...?"

Shinra adjusted the frame of his glasses before leaning forward a little. "Recurring nightmares of deaths... I've never heard of it happening to two different people before. Do you mind if I run tests?"

Izaya hissed at the idea but gave up all hope of arguing with the eccentric doctor. He let out a sigh and nodded "I dont mind.." Izaya looked towards Shizuo hoping he would give a favourable answer as well.

_SHIZUO_

The blond only sat in silence with the other as he listened to their conversation. He sighed in the back of his mind, wanting nothing more but peace that somehow escaped his world everyday due to the unfortunate 'gift' that fate has presented him. Ever since that day, achieving peace was nothing more but an impossible goal for him to thrive on, only to have it acquire in his dreams.

Though the illusion of having peace also seemed to be beyond him now. Night after night, the informant kept attacking in his dreams that didn't ceased on doing so. It always showed violence, blood spill, and pain and suffering. What was different about this is that he wasn't the one committing violence, nor was he even doing anything that involved violence. It only included Izaya dying in front of his eyes in a series of unfortunate events. Sure he wanted the guy dead and gone, but to actually die in front of his eyes? Shizuo couldn't stomach the gist behind those disastrous scenarios.

"Huh..?" He looked up, slightly perplexed, only to notice that he had somehow delved too much on in thoughts.

"Ah.. right, tests." He scratched the back of his head, giving it thinking for a moment. "Sure.. if it'll help us."

_IZAYA_

Izaya stood from the couch leaving his fur jacket behind. He glanced at the blond bodyguard for a moment before he followed Shinra into the labotary he had in the back. He heard the taller male's footsteps behind him as they were led to a white room with two beds side by side. Screens with wires attached to them were laid stationary by the bed. 'How fun..' Izaya groaned with displeasure knowing he had to be in here for quite a while. The room lacked colour and seeing how the bed were covered in plain sheets and the padding looked minimal, sleeping on it would give him backaches for sure.

Before he was to commence this operations, he would make sure everything back at his apartment was to be dealt with, including his work. He slipped out his cellphone and sent a quick message to Namie to inform her that he was to be gone for a few days and that she should inform his clients as well. Izaya dragged out a long sigh. He despised going to hospitals or even going to doctors. This would be his one of the few exceptions. He hated the idea of being examined. He was health-conscious and his health had always been his top priority. Knowing that, he hated having told that he had a problem, he was perfect in every way possible. He was immortal, or so he thought.

Shinra pushed up the frame of his specs before he walked over to his mainframe computer. "Please kindly remove your clothing and lay on those beds. You may remain in your undergarments but there must be no electronic items on you at all times. Any form of radiation might distract the experiment."

A faint blush came onto Izaya's cheek as he reluctantly removed the black article of his body and tugged down his pants, making his way to the bed where he knew getting comfortable was going to be impossible.

"This is going to be a long day..." Izaya mumbled under his breath.

_SHIZUO_

Honestly, this was the first time the blond had willingly accepted to be observed on. Even as the underground offered, or rather begged him to be tested and dissected on, he would automatically decline the male's request.

But this time it was different.

This time, there was a valid reason for Shinra to experiment on him and he wasn't alone this time around. Izaya is with him because they shared the same horrific dream of seeing the informant himself died and it was for that reason they are now standing together in this peculiar room together with Shinra, who requested them lay down on the bed after they had taken off their outer clothing. Shizuo grunted in disapproval of the thought, but nonetheless he calmly followed the brunette's orders as he stripped off his bartender apparel and sat on one of the beds.

"So.. what's going to happen from here?" He muttered loud enough for the underground doctor to hear, glancing at Izaya and Shinra from time to time.

"It's quite simple actually~" The brunette's voice chirped out to enthusiastically. "I'm just going to wire you two up and track out your sleep progression. But in addition to what sleep lab usually uses, I'm going to use another machine to project and record the images in both of your dreams so that we could know the cause of this."

* * *

_Shinra: Finally~ Finally~ Kufufufufu~_

_Shizuo: Don't you dare do anything funny to me, you understand me Shinra? I'll fucking kill you if you do!_

_Izaya: -sighs- I still hate doctors.._

_Shinra: If you guys review, I'll make sure that I'll do more than diss- I mean I'll make sure to do something about their hostility towards each other~ _

_Celty: [Shinra, you're such an idiot]_

_Shinra: Oh Celty, don't be so mean~ You know I love you -attempts to hug her-_

_Celty: -instant KO blow-_

_Shizuo: Oi! Shinra! What about the experiments?!_

_Izaya: This is why I hate doctors -sighs-_

_Fushi-Sashimi: Eto.. Shinra-san~? Daijoubu..? _

_Celty: [He'll be fine. He's an idiot after all.]_

_Fushi-Sashimi: Hai.. Eto minna-san.. Reviews please~!_


	6. Separation

_Due to the overwhelming response of this fanfic, I've written a new chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it. Don't forget to review it and tell me what you think at the end._

_Chapter 6: Separation_

_"And one by one the nights between our separated cities are joined to the night that unites us."_

* * *

_ IZAYA_

Izaya just simply nodded mundanely not really wanting to know what he was about to do to his body. He couldn't care less about the methods used to cure his nightmares, he just needed them to go away. It was as simple as that. Izaya laid on the bed shivering a little from the cool metal that touched his skin upon laying down. Getting the informant to sleep on some uncomfortable material was a little hard since he was scarred from sleeping in the first place, not wanting to close his eyes and picture his death again. He wasn't all psyched up for it but he wasn't really given a choice.

This was the only option he had.

Shinra quickly attached wires across their bodies and slowly Izaya drifted to sleep after being injected with some anesthetics. Once his consciousness was gone, the nightmare began, all too fast for his brain to comprehend what was going on. All he remembered was the pain he felt from encountering his own death and he was scared nonetheless. The fear he felt was real.. So very real..

Izaya was pulled into the nightmare yet again. Every moment seemed to replay itself every single time he left his conscious state. There he was on the floor, trapped under the ruins of a destroyed building where he met his end. It gave him chills every time he saw that nightmare. What was worse was that instead of playing Izaya in that little nightmare of his, he was seeing the whole thing happening right before his eyes.

Instead of looking at his own figure cringing in pain from the immense amount of cemented structure pounding on him, he focused on the surroundings trying to get clues as to why or where they were. It was then that his eyes caught something. This place was indeed familiar beyond his belief. It was Ikebukuro no doubt. Call it strange but Izaya never imagined to die in a place like Ikebukuro. It would be tragic to die before the monster did anyway. Izaya ignored the fact that the brute seemed to just be staring at his lifeless body as blood spilled from his body and focused on what building it was that seemed to come crumbling down on him. He hopped around seeing that it wasn't near his apartment but instead it was a little far from where he usually hung. How mysterious... He examined Shizuo's expression in his dream. He seemed shock and colour had been withdrawn from his skin. It seemed like they weren't playing their usual game of cat and mouse.

So why was he there...?

Izaya glanced over at his pathetic state "Tch.. How pathetic.." The moment the figure breathed his last, Izaya pulled out of his subconscious state and woke up, startled to find himself bathed in cold sweat, a blur vision of a brunet doctor came into place. His head throbbed slightly and he couldn't help but feel irritated at Shinra for the side effects of the experiment.

It was indeed a horrible experience to see your own death appear in front of you.

Some might say its a blessing in disguise knowing how you are going to die but really, its more of a curse. A curse that Izaya wanted to lift at all cost.

He listened intently as Shinra rambled on about his theories. He couldn't focus due to the throbs his head had after the experiment but judging from how excited he was about the whole thing... He must have solved it. 'The sooner this is solved, the better' Izaya mumbled his mind. Izaya hopped off the bed and searched for his apparel, putting it on before following the doctor to his supposed office.

_SHIZUO_

"Ah..." Shizuo replied intelligibly, understanding most of the part of what was going to happened between him and Izaya as he watched the brunette placed the wires on the other male first. To think that one day fate had played a trick on them like this, placing them in this blank room surrounded by machines to be tested on. It made him shudder involuntarily at the thought of it, how they were easily coaxed in to doing this that both of them would never imagine to take part of.

But it was for their own sake. For the sake of having peaceful nights and dreams that they had once lost, as well as for the sake of knowing on to why fate had implore this cruel game at them. He sighed, slowly calming himself down as Shinra was done wiring him. Now, all that's left is to go back to sleep, reliving those horrid nightmares for the underground doctor to solve.

His body slowly left its conscious state, gradually revealing to him the sight that he once thought to never will he encounter again. It was the sight of the male fighting for his life, wheezing and coughing out blood as a poorly constructed building toppled down on him this time. He didn't look pay any much attention to the other for now, not wanting to see the informant at a flimsy state as he focused his concentration instead at the surrounding area presented to him. The illusion decided to take them to a destructed ruins this time, where every building or tall structures were degraded of its strength. The landscapes around them also seemed to lose their luster, every bit of it looked as if they were thrashed or tattered down.

'Damn it, just where the hell are we..?' He mumbled to himself, suddenly finding familiar streets and buildings to know the answer for himself.

'Is this... Ikebukuro?'

His snapped his attention back to the male once he was done observing the surrounding area, a pile of questions attacking his mind as he helped the frail-looking informant out of the debris' clutches. Why them? Why Ikebukuro? He could have understand the normality of earthquakes and tsunamis running down Japan, but this is Ikebukuro. There were somewhere in the middle of the bustling city of Tokyo where the structures didn't seemed to be disrupted for a few years, handing them over that the fact that earthquakes rarely frequent this place and even if a possibility of an earthquake attack this specific point of the city, how probable was it for Ikebukuro to be the epicenter of it while having the highest magnitude attacking them? It would explain that the lifeless streets and structures surrounding them.

Vague theories and thoughts were mindlessly swimming around him as he finally removed the final deformed block, only to snap out of his trance once again as he found himself staring back at the pristine ceiling.

"I see you two are up and about.." The brunette piped in as he gave one last look from the readings before removing the wires from the two of them.

He groaned tiredly, rubbing the back of his head as it throbbed in pain. "So? Did you find anything out or some shit like that?" He grumbled, hopping off the bed as soon as the male was done with removing the cords attached to him.

Shinra only gave him a reassuring smile as he moved on to removing the informant's wires next. "I'll tell all about it after you two get dress." The moment he got dressed, Shizuo didn't spend a second thought in staying in that room. He sighed, deciding to wait outside the halls instead of the seemingly spotless room. He never wanted to be a guinea pig to anything or anyone. The idea of having a peculiar array of surgeons or medical professionals cutting him open like some new specimen rocked his core with hate and disgust, making him hate his strength more than anyone.

But his purpose for this one has a different angle. He had repeated to himself time and time again that he was here with the informant to end those dreams once and for all, to return back to their usual antics after the whole unexplained happening between them will be solved.

Shizuo turned his head at the creak of the door, seeing the other two come out of the white space as the brunette closed the door behind the raven. "..We're both out of that damn room now, are you planning to tell us sooner or later or what!?" He growled impatiently, watching the young underground doctor locked the room before them. Shinra could only offer a weak chuckle, fearing for his safety at the presence of the the informant and the blond as he began talking.

"I'm getting to it. I'll talk about it while we're walking." And with that, the brunette began his stalking. "First off, do you two know how twins are said to have this unexplained 'connection' between them? You two are no different from that. For some unknown reasons, both of you are 'bonded', hence the explanation for Shizuo easily finding your whereabouts. Though I can't say specifically what kind of bond.. maybe there's secretly an affinity between you two or maybe it was caused by stressful events to have this kind of 'bonding', but that's just it. As for the nightmares, it's nothing to worry about. It might be just your bonds telling you guys to take a break from fighting and all~ Maybe loosen up a bit, hm?"

Shizuo could only drive his patience that long for such a ludicrous explanation. Him? Being 'connected' to the louse? Bullshit. He was starting to doubt this quack doctor's theories even as the other carefully explain it. Sure, it might be a reasonable explanation for him to find the other wherever he may be in Ikebukuro, but that was because the male stank of his scent. And it irked him to the core that he's the only one who could get a whiffed of that annoying stench. Great, now that damn brunette is advising the two of them to take a break or something. He maybe not a doctor, but Shizuo was 99% sure that something like they're connected nightmares weren't caused by stress. The blond had always been stressed or pissed because of that damn informant, so how could this be any different!?

"So you're telling me..." He folded and pocketed his glasses as he massaged the bridge of his nose. "That we're 'bonded' for some unknown reason with some unexplainable as well..?" His face contorted in to a scowl along with his temper readying to blow through the roof. "Don't give us any of that shit, Shinra! If it can't be explained or anything, it means that isn't the damn problem! So tell us what the fuck is wrong?!"

"W-Wait- Shizuo! There's no need for you to be angry about this-! Being pissed isn't going to solve anything..!" Shinra could only cower for his life as he slowly backed away with his hands raised in defense. His only hope now would be for Izaya to somehow convert the other to cool down or Celty coming here to check up on them.

_IZAYA_

Izaya couldn't believe what he was hearing. A bond? Between the two of them? He was joking right? Please someone tell him that the damn doctor was making a fool out of this experiment. As Shinra continued, it seemed like the theory was a fact. Izaya was bound to Shizuo in some way. Not physically but mentally. Izaya shivered at the thought. His mind disgusted thinking about being associated with the protozoan. It explained how the brute could actually 'sniff' him out, always claiming he stank but truly it was his senses telling him Izaya's whereabouts. How frustrating. Now Shinra is telling him to loosen up...

How is he suppose to 'bond' with the supposed men he was bound to hate all his life? He couldn't possibly be friends with someone he hated with all his heart. They were at each other's throats for all he could remember. The word acquaintance was also a far too nice of a word to put their relationship. They were public enemies and now Shinra was telling them they had to loosen up..? He could picture the end of the world in his head already.

Not that Izaya wouldn't believe that this hyothesis could be true but all his life, Shizuo has been on his tail. Chasing him to the ends of Ikebukuro and it was their job to play 'cat and mouse' upon every meeting.

Izaya didn't like this one bit, what more he can't stand is Shizuo overreacting at this matter. It was making his head explode. Guess that's why protozoans are so noisy. Izaya pinched the bridge of his nose and glared at Shizuo with his carmine eyes. "Could you shut up for one moment? Its not like I want this either"

Great. So all Izaya needed to do was stay away from his beloved protozoan so the nightmares would go away right? He could do that, not that he could guarantee Shizuo wouldn't barge into his house demanding to kill him for no reason at all. All fun and games had to end one day. Eight years of constantly chasing each other without even taking each other's life was pretty much all a game to Izaya. It almost seemed like they could be compared to Tom and Jerry that nobody knew the end to what happened to those two.

"Oi, Shinra, you guarantee this would work?" Izaya was answered with a quick nod by the doctor. With that, Izaya was satisfied, his legs quickly taking him out of the building, wanting to never see the protozoan again. He needed his sleep back, and he needed it back fast. Thoughts of agitating a certain monster was forcefully removed from Izaya's mind.

This was the only thing he had to do from this moment forward : Ignore Shizu-chan.

_SHIZUO_

He sighed inaudibly, taking a step back from the brunette as he shifted his hands back into his pockets. It's not like he can prove that him and Izaya weren't bonded either. The only choice they had at the moment was to take their friend's word for it. "Well..?" He grunted, continue to keep his scowl at the other. "Is the flea right or what!?"

"M-More or less..." Shinra cleared his throat, silently thanking the informant for calming the blond down. "It's only a possible solution though, since I really can't trace the cause of both of your repetitive nightmares.."

Damn it! Shizuo gritted his teeth, keeping his hands clenched as he forced himself from imploding. How could that flea accept this so easily!? It had no solid evidence that they were bonded except for those suspicious nightmares. His jaw just dropped at seeing the male do the unexpected. Izaya, the person who swore to make his life a living hell as well as taking his life when he gets the chance, quickly walking away from the bespectacled man's apartment as he ignored the blond who stood angered and confused.

Seriously? Did the louse just passed by him without making any snarky remark or even teasing about his level of intelligence equivalent to a protozoan..? The situation suddenly seemed surreal as he watched in silence the informant's departure with the young baffled doctor inching towards safety. He sighed heavily. Well there was no use other than do what their mutual friend said and hope for the best that their peculiar nightmares were caused by stress. And with a wave and a simple mutter of goodbye, Shizuo headed out of the brunette's apartment while wondering to himself if this abnormal phenomenon would cease to exist if they would follow what Shinra had said to them. The next few nights might- no, will answer his suspicions on this. Half willing that something this simple could be their ray of promise and half wanting to strangle the flea for causing this because ninety nine percent of the time that damn bastard certainly had some sort of involvement with this.

* * *

_Shizuo: Damn flea..._

_Izaya: Woohoo~ No more Shizu-chan~!_

_Fushi-Sashimi: Ano.. You two will meet later and well let's just say, rather than a fight, -coughs- Wonderful things will happen~_

_Shizuo & Izaya: Wonderful things...?_

_Fushi-Sashimi: -grins- Yes, wonderful things~_


	7. Reunited Rivals

_Sooooooo sooorrrry guys~ Been busy drawing and getting Christmas presents for my loved ones. Buuut, the next chapter is finally here~! Also, if you guys are fans of the anime 'K', please read my other one-shot fanfic on my OTP SARUMI!_

_Here's wishing all my wonderful readers A Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year~ I'd appreciate it if I get reviews as my Christmas present! :D Just kidding but please review so I'll know what you guys want from this fanfic!_

_Chapter 7: Reunited Rivals_

_"It takes one person to forgive, it takes two people to be reunited."_

* * *

_IZAYA_

The first night went exceedingly well beyond Izaya's expectations. He didn't have nightmares at all and he slept like a baby, fast and sound asleep. No deaths, no Shizuo, just him and his sleep. Izaya woke up smiling widely after a good night's sleep. He had never felt so great in the morning but after a series of sleepless nights, one would appreciate his sleep a lot more. Nights passed and it seemed like Shinra's methods were spot on and Izaya never failed to clock in at least more than 8 hours of sleep. However, he felt emptier and emptier each day. He felt like a part of his life was missing.

It was like as if he gave up something important in his life. It was then that he realized Shizuo wasn't in the equation anymore. No street signs, vending machines or objects were thrown at him anymore. The excitement of being chased by his beloved protozoan was now history. He gave them up all too soon and now he dearly missed the adrenaline Shizuo gave him. Shizuo had been the only one that gave him so much excitement in life and now that he was gone, Izaya felt empty..

So, very empty...

The temptation to set foot in Ikebukuro was high and he knew that by entering that wretched city, locating a certain blond protozoan wouldn't be too difficult but he did say that he would continue a peace truce between himself and Shizuo. Little did he know how much Shizuo made his life so much more exciting. He was now regretting having walked away that day in Shinra's office. However, Izaya was a man of his words. Even if he was the cunning bastard he always had been, he never went back on what he said. Whatever he said always ended up making others end their own life but it didn't seem so for Shizuo. Shizuo never seemed to react the way Izaya wanted and that never stopped his weird fascinations to want to know more about the brute. Having small yet violent interactions with him seemed to give Izaya excitement and adrenaline.

But that didn't matter... Not anymore at least.

Izaya pinched the bridge of his nose and let out an exasperated sigh. What he would do to see that blonde again. He shaked the thought off and buried himself in his work. That was the only way Izaya knew how to eradicate the thought of wanting to step into Ikebukuro.

_SHIZUO_

Days had passed after his last encounter with the informant. And strange enough, Shinra's prescription seemed to work. By the time his head lay down on his pillow, he would instantaneously fall asleep with no nightmares and no Izaya haunting his dreams. It also seemed to help in his temperamental mood he always exceeded when he woke up from those nightmares. For once in his life, peace had been lived out on his name.

Though as the weeks passed, Shizuo couldn't help but feel there was something in his part. He sighed heavily, scratching the back of his head. Why the hell is that? He would accompany his senpai in collecting debts, threaten stubborn clients until they pay up, and talk to Celty when he had spare time- nothing out of the usual there, just everyday normal routine stuff.

"Damn it..." A groan came from his lips when he realize the missing piece of his life. Izaya. He had to acknowledge it, but his usual outlet for anger without purposely hurting anyone was gone. Even if he was always pissed at him, the man was his stress reliever. Izaya would manage to make him forget everything and focus solely on him and their fighting. He shook his head at the thought. The peace effect seemed to last only for a few days...

Maybe he should visit the informant for old time's sake? With that, his legs unconsciously took him to the flea's apartment.

What the hell was he doing here again? His eye twitched as he stared up the apartment building. Even after reaffirming himself not to break his own goal at ignoring the male for at least a few months time, his body couldn't seem to ignore the temptation to at least visit the louse to see his current condition. Did the trick work for him as well? How was he doing? Was Izaya also having the same empty feeling he was having right now? He sighed irritably, pushing back his hair as his eyes continued to stared at the building. Was the informant back at home anyway? There's also the possibility of the other going to Ikebukuro or some other city but no. As much as the man loved being outside to go people-watching or messing around with them, Izaya is a man who is firm about his final decision and would stay put to it until it's over.

But to what extent could Izaya keep up with the act until he breaks, Shizuo didn't know. The man was just as unreadable as him after all, no one can exactly tell what his games meant or what his purpose is for that. And even if this wasn't any scheme or some convoluted plan, Izaya stood to make sure no one can see through his mask.

"There's only one way to find out now..." He muttered, entering the building as his resolve grew firmer with every step he took.

Shizuo didn't know what to feel he moment he knocked on the male's door. Was Izaya really in there? What if he's out doing work or something? Should he bail when he still had the chance and pretend that this never had happened? The series of questions never ceased its gathering even as Shizuo anticipated of the possibility why the informant might not be there. "He's not there, is he..?" He sighed softly, ready to depart from his position until he heard footsteps nearing the door, making him stay back in his place. Could it really be...? Shizuo didn't want to get his hopes up for all the times the man had tricked him but still... He swallowed a lump in his throat, converting back his usual demeanor even as the unknown individual opens the door.

_IZAYA_

After a good two hours of clearing his mailbox and taking care of the necessary, Izaya was done with his work. He took off his glasses and set them on the table before giving a little stretch as he stood from his ebony office chair.

Walking over to the glass windows, Izaya craved the excitement out there. The adrenaline, the fun in having Shi- What was he thinking..? He sighed yet again and slumped himself onto the sofa. His mind polluted with thoughts of none other than the blond protozoan. That deep voice that never failed to make him smile whenever Shizuo calls out his name or that satisfied grin when they come face to face. Oh how he miss them so much... God, he sounded like a demented lover. He ran his fingers through his hair and stared at the blurred reflection of himself in the screen of the television.

"Was I actually missing Shizu-chan~? How pathetic.." Izaya gave himself a good laugh when he heard a loud door knock. "Huh..?" Izaya wasn't expecting guests so who was at the door? Curious, Izaya walked over to open the door. His eyes widen but only for a moment before his usual smirk plastered onto his own lips wanting no one especially a certain brute to know how happy he was to see the other again.

"May I help you Shizu-chan~?"

_SHIZUO_

A faint smile on his face was reveal in a millisecond when he saw the person on the other side, the man who he had promised to kill until his last dying breath, Izaya Orihara. Really, he had missed the guy and his antics. Always aggravating him, always making sure to piss him enough to chase him, and always making sure he was close enough to almost catch him. He could almost hug the male if it wasn't for the fact it would look awkward for two grown men hugging each other as well for the fact that Izaya was his rival.

He shrugged nonchalantly in response, letting a wicked grin form on his face as he stared at the male. "Just wondering how's life treating you without me throwing anything at you before.."

_IZAYA_

His lips curled wider emitting a wider grin than he had shown before. That voice, so husky and creamy, was what he needed to hear so badly after weeks of not seeing his beloved protozoan. He could almost hear the other screaming his name and his harsh words threatening to kill him at the back of his mind. How nostalgic.. The slender male leaned against the corridor as his carmine eyes travelled to examine Shizuo's face. Nothing's change and those eyes still burned with so much intensity. His hand reached up to brush his fingers through his raven hair as he gave it a light shift to the side.

"Life's been great Shizu-chan~" Izaya purposely emphasised the last part for old time's sake knowing how much the other hated the nickname given to him.

What a lie. Life was too boring for Izaya. He almost felt like a living zombie without the adrenaline he used to get from the fights they usually conjure up. But it wasn't like he could admit it. He wasn't going to be the first to crack. Seeing how Shizuo showed up at his doorstep must mean something. Why was he here in the first place? What was his motive? Izaya cocked a brow and locked gazes with the blond.

"I'm sure that's not the only reason you're here Shizu-chan~ Don't tell me you travelled to another city just to check up on me? "

_SHIZUO_

A raise of a brow was made known on to the blond's expression as he stared at the informant. Izaya.. was doing fine? No way! That had to be another one of those goddamn lies the man was good at telling. Izaya couldn't live a day to make sure he was the damper in his good day, so avoiding him those few weeks had to be a real sore for the male right?... or was it all in his head? Truth to be told, Izaya conditioning him in to seeing the other everyday and provoking him in to chasing him was already a daily routine for him. No matter what time it is in the day or what he was doing at that moment, he would always drop everything whenever the informant would appear in front of him. It's annoying, really. How a simple change could affect Shizuo greatly until he couldn't take it anymore.

Though this was anything but simple.

Izaya leaving him that day was one of the most confusing and empty days of his life. "Actually... yeah.." He would never admit it easily as this, but he had no choice, Shizuo was willing to get to the point if it might help their situation even a bit. "I.. wanted to see how you were doing. To see if this shitty solution was working for you, but I guess it is.." He scratched the back of his head, somehow finding himself in a weaker position all of a sudden.

* * *

_Fushi-Sashimi: *doki doki* Shizuo-san, I didn't know you had such strong feelings for Izaya-san.._

_Shizuo: -blushes- HUH?! Just where did you get that idea from?!_

_Izaya: Oh look, Shizu-chan is blushing. My my, coming to visit me in another city. Are you sure you hate me Shizu-chan~?_

_Shizuo: DFKJLHKJERBKJE FUCK YOU BOTH! _

_Izaya: Gladly, Shizu-chan~ -smirks-_

_Shizuo: I'll seriously kill you IIIIZAAAAYAAAA!_

_Fushi-Sashimi: Hehehe it's so obvious Shizuo-san likes Izaya-san. -whispers- Reviews please~_


	8. I Need You Back

_Hey guys~~ Sorry for not updating for sooooo long~ Been busy with projects and stuffs but I decided to update a chapter before the new year for you guys who follow this fanfic. Hope you guys had a great year like I had. HAPPY NEW YEAR PEOPLE OUT THERE~! _

_Sincerely, from your beloved Fushi-Sashimi._

_I'm dedicating this to senpai who's been such an awesome guide and always being a great person I respect so much._

_Enjoy peeps~!_

_Chapter 8: I Need You Back_

_"It's so stupid because all I wanted was space and now that I have it, there's this part of me that's achingly lonely, I could die."_

* * *

_IZAYA_

Izaya widened his eyes in disbelief. Shizuo admitted to his question? This was definitely something new. Izaya closed his eyes and smiled slightly at his answer. The blond protozoan indeed never failed to amuse Izaya. He was always so damn unpredictable. Shizuo was the only one that made Izaya feel different, which was why he felt so damn empty the past few days. The fact that Shizuo did the unexpected only serves to heighten Izaya's adrenaline. "Oh Shizu-chan, you never fail to surprise me with your protozoan logic. Coming hundreds of miles to see your enemy, surely you haven't started drinking right?"

Izaya's only options were to go along with his fine act and drive the other away. Wait... Did he really want to drive Shizuo away..? No, he didn't. He wanted to be in the other's life. He wanted to anger him, frustrate him. He missed the adrenaline all too much and was he really willing to end it for real? Here was a chance to get things back to what they were but was it worth it? Would those nightmares return to haunt him?

All these questions and not enough answers...

Izaya let out a sigh and walked into his apartment "Just come in, I can't reject a guest can I?" He knew what he was doing was wrong but it didn't really matter anymore. Izaya craved Shizuo's presence and he wasn't abut to give it up easily "Coffee, tea?" Izaya directed the question to the ex-bartender as they entered the apartment, diverting his thoughts from the ones he had earlier.

Its funny how they were so civil right now. He could swear that the door would come off if it was Shizuo at the door. The blond wasted no time in breaking through that thin piece of furniture. He long forgotten how many times he replaced that door already. It almost seemed like a dream that Shizuo was calmly sitting on the couch without the slightest urge of wanting to throw the first furniture he set his eyes on or rather aiming a certain piece of the furniture at the informant. Seeing how this really wasn't a trick just to kill him in the end, Izaya let his guards down and took a sit beside him yet distance himself far enough for precaution.

Izaya was more perplexed than anything. Shizuo couldn't possibly care for his well being. That guy was trying to kill him for the past 8 years and now they were on the couch, talking like they were friends? There was something very wrong with this picture. Why wasn't anything being thrown at him yet? Why wasn't his name screamed out loudly by the ex-bartender? Why weren't they at each other's throat? This was too subtle even for Shizuo

Why was he here...?

"So" Izaya turned to face his arch enemy. "What's the real reason you're here Shizu-chan? I know you're to check up on me but seriously, why are you here Shizu-chan?"

_SHIZUO_

Protozoan logic? Shizuo's right eye twitched at the male's comment as he glared at the male. Well the man didn't seem to have an attitude adjustment even after all those weeks of having no contact whatsoever with him. Though somehow in the back of his mind, the blond was relieved with that small fact that Izaya hadn't completely given up on him. "Tch, as if I'd waste my time drinking out for no reason.." He let a small smile flashed his face for an instant before reverting back to its usual form. Although their conversation was mostly constructed with mild teasing and banters, Shizuo couldn't help but sense a small nostalgia on his part. Literally, ever since the first time they had met, both of them had spent every single day playing their dangerous game in the city. Even if they weren't busy killing the other due to classes, they would somehow find a way to be in each other's throats in the middle of it all.

He raised a brow at the man in question as he silently walked inside the apartment, his gaze wondering around the surrounding area before snapping his attention back at the other. "Nah, I'm good..." He replied, deciding to sit down at the other's couch as he continued to observe around the male's space.

If there was one thing certain about Shizuo is that the man's a living epitome of various expressions. Whether the man was contented with the afternoon off or pissed as hell from the cramped space during the rush hour in the train, his face would easily convey such emotions. He was the exact opposite of his brother who kept a stoic face. And in the end of the day, his feelings would always get the best of him. His brows furrowed at the informant's series of question. Did he.. really came over all he way from Ikebukuro just because he missed the louse? No, there had to be some other damn reason why he was here! Beating the shit out of the man was already out of the question..and other reasons and excuses his mind conjure up weren't even worth trying.

Was it seriously all out of impulse..? His thoughts seemed to entertained the idea.

'Visiting the person you hated the most after weeks of not seeing each other just because of a stupid conclusion your doctor friend made.' Strange.. but it's true and it worked. He sighed. "Huh.. I should have expected you wouldn't believe me." A hand scratch on the back of his head. "The truth is, I don't know. After all the weeks I've spent my life without you, I thought I'll be happy without those damn nightmares, even peaceful enough to keep my temper low.. but I was dead wrong on the last part. I was easier to set off without having you around and life became.. boring." Another weary sigh came from his lips. "Look, what I'm trying to say is that I need you back. I'd rather have those shitty nightmares any time of the day than spending a damn life living like the undead."

_IZAYA_

That sounded like a confession and Izaya of all people did not expect that coming from someone that had hated him for the past 8 years. A small yet faint blush coloured Izaya's pale cheeks and he quickly let out a cough in return to compose himself. He had let his guards down the moment he let the brute into his personal space. Something was wrong about this situation. It was starting to get awkward and uncomfortable. Izaya had never felt this out of place nor had he been this speechless before. All he could think about was the last sentence that came from Shizuo's lips. 'I need you back' Nobody had ever said that to him. Somebody actually craved his presence and a sharp pang of pain surged through the informant's chest. What Shizuo said really touched him and it was wrong. So wrong yet deep down, he was overjoyed. Ecstatic even. Someone actually wanted him and thought that his existence was important.

Izaya had always been the one to invade other's personal lives and make a hell out of it. That caused him to be hated by many and he didn't give a damn about it but today, for the first time, he was wanted. Even if it was by his arch enemy, he felt needed. A turmoil of emotions coursed through the male and in moments, beads of saltwater trickled down the informant's cheek. He couldn't help it. He finally put down every wall and every mask he put up to protect himself. He was breaking down before the very man he swore to kill, Shizuo Heiwajima.

Ironic wasn't it? Just four words and he was made to feel emotions he never felt before. Just what about Shizuo Heiwajima made Izaya feel so damn different. Why couldn't he just be like any other human and stop being so unpredictable? This was just so confusing. Just a few weeks away from each other and Izaya had gotten soft? What rubbish. Where was his pride? Dignity? His hatred for the brute..?

Why..? Why..? Why was he even shedding tears..?

_SHIZUO_

As soon as Shizuo had realized what he had done, his cheeks had instantaneously tainted the same matching hue as the informant's. The fact that he had somehow stated what he wanted to the man with a serious expression wasn't the only thing that shocked him, but also the face the other was showing when he did so.

Just.. why the hell was he looking at him like that? He would've expected the male to laugh or call him a brute with a intelligence of an amoeba, but to have Izaya having a battle with his emotions until he was brought down to tears was something Shizuo didn't expect and as if by instinct, the blond stalked closer until he was a thread away from the man, cupping the male's cheek with his hands as his thumb brushed away his tears. Shizuo had considered to kiss those salty drops away but he desist, knowing that it would add more to the shock that the man was experiencing.

He pulled his hands away the moment the other had ceased his tears, unknowing on what else to say to Izaya. "Uh, sorry about that.." A palm was held up as he rubbed the back of his nape. "I'll just go lead myself out the door if it'll help you out.."'

_IZAYA_

What Shizuo did the next instant only made him realize that he was actually tearing up. The other's hands were so warm and tender. They were so calming and Izaya found himself wanting to lean into his touch but for God's sake, why were they even having such a heartfelt moment? All those questions he had about his loathe for the other seemed to disappear the moment those warm tender hands cupped his cheek. Negative feelings gave birth to new feelings that Izaya never thought he could feel. A sudden warmth engulfed his body and Izaya found the need to hold onto that warmth before it vanished forever. His hands found its way to hold the other's to stop him from leaving. "No.. Please don't go..."

Izaya was actually showing his pitiful side for once and if Shizuo still walked out in him, Izaya would really kill him this time. It took a lot of courage and effort to take down every wall and mask he had put up to protect himself. For once, he felt like the other could understand how he had feeling all this years and if it wasn't too much, make him stay at least till the sun had set.

"Please stay..." Izaya's voice was barely audible but he seemed desperate now, something he had never been in his life but for once in years, Izaya craved having a companion. Someone like Shizuo whom never judged him for anything he did. He enjoyed having the privilege of being part of Shizuo's life for 8 years. It seemed like Shizuo was the only one who never seemed to throw him away after all the nasty things Izaya had did to him. Even as an arch enemy, Izaya was still happy.

Now, he just wanted the attention of a certain blond that made him feel like he had existence in this world...

_SHIZUO_

His body had already turned and faced the door the instant Izaya's hand grabbed hold of his own, freezing him from his tracks to leave the place. Did.. Izaya really just told him not to leave? He curved his head to get a quick glance of the male. Really, Shizuo never once thought that the man could display such a genuinely pitiful expression like this one. The other might act in order to subject his clients into giving him whatever he needed, though seeing those eyes told him otherwise. Empty. Lifeless. In need of that 'someone' to escape from the death trap known as life itself; It all somehow showed through those crimson red eyes that were once filled with the thrill and excitement Shizuo were used to seeing. Who would have thought that those past few weeks would make such a difference in their life? To have their soul this barren of the passion they once had until they've resulted to this..

Izaya's voice had pulled him back to their current situation. It was quiet, but not quiet enough for Shizuo to miss that hint of hopelessness behind it. He sighed inaudibly, completely facing the male now as he gave a nod. It wasn't everyday for anyone to see The Great Orihara Izaya removing every wall and mask like this, which only meant how serious the man was asking for his company.

"Alright..." He muttered loud enough for only the informant to hear alone. "I'll.. stay. I'll stay for as long as you think need me to be here."

* * *

_Izaya: WHY?! Fushi-Sashimi... Must you kill my pride so easily like that -cries a river-_

_Shizuo: Tch.. What a crybaby.. I can't believe I have to babysit this crybaby_

_Izaya: Who you calling a crybaby protozoan?_

_Fushi-Sashimi: -slowly sneaks off- I'll just leave you two alone then..._

_Izaya & Shizuo: -grabs- We're not done with you yet!_

_Fushi-Sashimi: Helpppp meeeee...! Please give me your reviews and save me.. I'll die at this rate.. -sobs-_


	9. Conversations

_And so I received feedback that writing in point of view is too confusing so I've decided to write it this way~ Hope it's less confusing this way~ Sorry for taking so long to update. Had projects to complete and school was in the way but enjoy guys~_

_Chapter 9: Conversations_

_"Sometimes, all it takes is a conversation to bring two enemies closer."_

* * *

Honestly, Izaya didn't think he would stay. After all, Izaya had made his life a living hell for the past few years, angering him any chance he got to. But.. Izaya couldn't help but rejoice silently at the brute's decision to stay. Shizuo was going to stay here... Wait... What were they supposed to do together...? They had never once been this civil and the last time Shizuo was in his house, Izaya was being forced to flee to his safety from having his own couch being thrown at him. What were they suppose to do now? Whether it was a wise decision for Shizuo to stay or not was difficult to answer. Though the man had been his enemy for those eight years, he would willingly forgive and forget each and every one of them if it'll somewhat ease both of their troubles and worries at the moment. After all, Izaya only did it to annoy Shizuo. But now that he was staying over the male's place, he wasn't sure how to deal with the awkward silence between them now. Shizuo sighed mentally, choosing to stare nothing in particular, trying to entertain his mind with anything that could keep him occupied. He was not gonna start a conversation with someone who just teared himself up because of him.

Izaya took in a deep breath and let out a deep sigh "Umm..so... How's Ikebukuro without me..?" Izaya already knew the answer but he figured breaking the awkward silence would be a good thing. After all, he wasn't going to just sit there with Shizuo by his side and both sharing moments of silence. A conversation might start the ball rolling, he hoped.

"Ah..?" His ears perked up at hearing the question, returning his gaze back at Izaya. "Not as lively as before.. And Simon's always asking me if I've seen you somewhere since you haven't visited them in weeks.." He smiled a little at the thought, breaking it off soon after he noticed the other was looking at him.

Izaya's eyes lit up upon hearing that he was missed back in Ikebukuro. Who knew the feeling of being thought of and missed could feel this warm? Izaya felt like a small kid back again when people actually liked his existence and didn't condemn his very being. But, everyone has their opinions and as to why Izaya became a heartless bastard, that was still a secret he couldn't reveal. He had no intention of telling a soul either.

Izaya gave himself a light slap to the cheek reminding himself that this could all still be a lie. After all, he was Orihara Izaya. The famous heartless, mean information broker that ever existed. Just his words would be enough to manipulate you to your own demise or so the rumors have said though it wasn't really just a rumor. People were just that easy to manipulate.

Shizuo had to raise a brow at the Izaya's peculiar behavior. First his eyes seemed to glint like a child who had just received a treat, then he slapped himself and the light on his eyes died a little before speaking up. The whole act wasn't noticeable unless you were looking at him really, and the blond just happened to watch how the male's true feelings would open up and shut himself down the moment his mind would be conscious about it. He chuckled without a second thought, caring less if the other would think he had gone in to the deep end because of it. The man's behavior was truly a rare sight he had to fond over, one could even deem the small faze as... cute. Wait, did he really just thought of the informant as cute?

Ahh Shizuo saw his cycle of mixed feelings. It was silly really. He had only ever shown different sides of himself to Shinra once and that was because he was fragile at that point in time but somehow, he didnt mind having Shizuo see the other sides the infamous informant actually had. To be honest, he wanted Shizuo to know more about him. It felt weird to have that thought but it was true. Somehow, having Shizuo by his side without any signs of killing him was really comforting and nice for a change. And for once, he actually saw Shizuo smile and laugh because of him. The act was simple yet it was refreshing to see this expression come from someone who always had the threatening face on whenever he 'sensed' Izaya was close. Somehow, he always knew that having Shizuo as a companion would be interesting but he never knew that it could be this natural.

"Ahh Simon huh~ Guess I do miss his sushi." Izaya sighed in exhaustion and slumped his body weight onto the sofa. He trully missed the fun and excitement Ikebukuro offered. Most of all, he hated to admit it but he really did missed the blond and to think he came all the way just to pay him a visit. Unpredictable as always.

Shizuo's chortle ceased at that point, somehow catching himself off guard from his mind side tracking. He cleared his throat, glancing at the slumped male. "Yeah... there were also a few people whispering here and there wondering where the hell have you been or if I've finally kicked your ass to the curb.."

So this was what a normal conversation felt like between two individuals. No strings attached and no price to pay. Just a decent exchange of words that Izaya never knew he could do. It was more like he had anybody he could share conversations with like this. Everyone was either too afraid or didnt understand him at all. Izaya's eyes shifted to stare at the wall clock as his lips parted slightly "Like that will ever happen. Shizu-chan can never catch me~"

"Pft, I can definitely catch you and that cocky little smirk of yours if you weren't running all over the place.." Shizuo had to acknowledge the fact that he could catch flea if he wasn't acting like one. Always hoping from building to building, always keen on teasing and provoking him until his annoyance meter blew, and always coming back with that mischievous grin of his even after all those times the blond had seem to kicked him out of his turf. All those years of playing cat and mouse almost drove him mad just from thinking about how to catch such a pest. Though as time pass, things have change. Shizuo wasn't chasing the man with much passion as he was back in high school and Izaya only annoys him whenever gave an impression he had nothing important to do. There fights and chases now acted more as a past time rather than before. All of it now had look more as a bad habit than an accomplishment of a goal they had long set aside in the back of their minds.

And even as the seconds ticked away, the mundane relationship they never once had was beginning to form. The hatred that Shizuo and Izaya possessed were being tested and tinkered into a new mode.

Shizuo's eyes traveled back to watching the male, letting the silence sink fly over them before speaking. "...Why did you invite me stay over anyway?"

Honestly, Izaya had no idea why he had stopped the other from leaving his apartment. In truth, he was just maybe afraid of being left alone again. After all, Izaya had grown up living a life of solemnity and Shizuo was the only one that didn't leave him alone no matter how much Izaya agitated the man. Shizuo was always just there, even if it was to kill Izaya, he was always still there. There was never once that Shizuo left him alone if the other sensed his presence. He was just afraid that if he let the male leave, he would never see him again. The thought of never seeing Shizuo again could possibly end his only reason for keeping his mind sane. It might seem crazy and people might view him as insane but really he was still able to survive and keep a sane mind because of Shizuo. Izaya was never accepted by anyone and though he felt like he did not need anyone to recognise his existence, one person did. It might be a bit embarrassing to say it but Izaya owed Shizuo a lot. He was glad that even if the whole world despised his existence, Shizuo said that he needed him. Izaya took a deep breath and gave a slight smile, one to cover the lie he was about to tell Shizuo. He had no other choice... He couldn't be seen as weak and pathetic by Shizuo. After all, he was the infamous mean, evil Izaya that Shizuo wanted to kill so badly.

"I guess I was just bored and could use some company~ Would Shizu'chan be such a kind soul and do that for me~?" Izaya could almost laughed at himself for saying that. He wasn't bored but lonely maybe. He hadn't communicated with another being besides his secretary and the conversations with her were mostly short. He was lonely alright. So. Very. Lonely.

If Izaya thought he could make Shizuo believe anything just by putting the blond's emotions in a knot, he was dead wrong. The fact that Shizuo's emotions are easily manipulated remain true, it was not an easy feat to control- the same as his strength. Though putting in the factor of knowing the informant's hidden emotions in the situation, that's what made Shizuo started to think more about the male's reply. To start with, Izaya was different. Ever since high school Shizuo could tell he wasn't your average being. From the way he dresses up to the way of his thinking, it was clear enough that Orihara Izaya was striking a statement of his individualism. And because of that, little by little, the male was known at school not only for his intelligence but also his good looks; Gathering even a small group of people known as his 'disciples', who would admired him enough to confuse it as idolization. Though as soon as crimson met caramel, both had learned that for every action there was an equal opposite reaction. It was a simple law of physics applied to real life, really. Izaya wanted to meet him and kept on pushing himself on the blond like a parasite until Shizuo pushed back when he met the man. It wasn't much of a surprise when a mutual bond of hate formed between them after their intended attacks.

Shizuo shook his head faintly. There was no use remembering all those years of blood spill now he knew the reason behind those. Izaya could have truly loathe him in the past but time changes things. Maybe he realized it himself that there was no sense in fighting for years if it was only fueled by their hatred? He shrugged faintly, pulling one of his feet up on the couch as rested his head on it. "You know I would've just said no and left earlier if I didn't want to, right? So what do /you/ think?" His eyes locked against the other's own, not really expecting the male to answer his question. After all, masked or not, Izaya was a man full of pride. Admitting to something like this would be similar to defeat for him.

* * *

_Shizuo: Stop lieing you prick. Just admit you're lonely and the fluffiness can begin_

_Izaya: SHADDUP SHIZU-CHAN~ It's not easy -sniffsniff- You understand me right readers? _

_Fushi-Sashimi: Uhhh.. I'll do my best to break down Izzy's walls Shizuo-san. But promise me you'll be nice and not break his heart._

_Shizuo: The hell... Now I have to be nice to him to? Oh god just kill me._

_Izaya: Gladly~ -already holding flickblade in stabbing position-_

_Fushi-Sashimi: Woah there.. CHILL PEOPLE! It's just a story. AND THIS TIME NO KILLING JUST LUFFING. UNDERSTAND?!_

_Izaya: Tch.. Whatever~ I'll kill him later_

_Shizuo: IIIIZAAAAYAAAA~ Let me kill you now~!_

_Fushi-Sashimi: Due to technical difficulties, we're unable to keep the situation under control. Please review and pray these two will just shut up and love each forever. Thank you~ Sincerely, Fushi-Sashimi._


End file.
